The Game
by TheWrestlingCritic
Summary: AJ Lee desperately wants to be the girlfriend of Dolph Ziggler, but as soon as she starts making progress, her bitter ways with her former best friend may stop her from achieving her goal.
1. Chapter 1

_**I took some storyline from RAW and added twists and changed things. Might make it a series if i'm not lazy and have time. Enjoy.**_

_**Summary: AJ Lee desperately wants to be the girlfriend of Dolph Ziggler, but as soon as she starts making progress, her bitter ways with her former best friend may stop her from achieving her goal.**_

AJ Lee entered the backstage area prancing around with a smirk on her face. She had just humiliated the two-toned divas champ. Lying to her about a secret admirer which only turned out to be Big E Langston, her bodyguard. She gained hateful glares from people as she skipped all the way to her personal locker room but she didn't care. They were all just jealous of her, jealous that they weren't champion of weren't being pushed right, but the truth was, they sucked and couldn't hold a candle to her. She was the 'Geek Goddess' after all.

As she skipped through the backstage area she couldn't help but notice Dolph Ziggler buying a drink from a vending machine down the hall. Butterflies were going wild in her stomach as she practically stared at him from across the room.

AJ has never admitted to anyone that she's had a huge crush on Dolph Ziggler. A crush that began to take over her life as of late. It's been two months since she's last spoke to him besides casual small talk from time to time and its been killing her. The thoughts going through her head made her stay up late at night thinking about what it would be like for Dolph to be beside her in bed, cuddling.

It all started when she was in a storyline months ago with him, especially this one moment at a WWE live event.….

"_AJ Lee will you marry me" Dolph asked as he knelt down on one knee and showed his signature cocky grin._

"_Oh Dolph, yes ! yes ! yes !" AJ started chanted as she mimicked her former flame Daniel Bryan._

_Dolph scooped her up off her feet and twirled her around in the ring. He then proceeded to make out with her in the ring, he even used tongue which only turned her on more. She looked back at him and then the audience. How could she tell anyone her true feelings ?_

They kissed, giggled, spent time together and got to know one another. She was just about to ask him out when there storyline ended. She felt her heart break, everything she worked hard to do just shattered into thin bits in the air, carried away by the sound of the wind. Oh how she longed for Dolph…..

She was awakened from her daydream/trail of thought when she saw a muscular hand wave in front of her face. "Hello, AJ ? Earth to AJ ? You okay?" the male voice said.

She looked around to see the face of Dolph Ziggler. Her heart immediately began to race. Did he catch her staring at ? She cringed at the thought, she didn't want to be seen as a creep or a love sick moron despite the way she was shown on television.

"Ugh, yeah, why do you ask Dolph ?" AJ stumbled out those words. She was still worried that Dolph had caught her.

"Well," he started as gestured to behind him self, "I saw you staring at me from across the room and I just wanted to know what was up?" he asked.

Fuck, she had been caught. She just couldn't help stop her feelings that came over her every time she saw him, she got too attached to a WWE storyline.

"Well, um...erm, you see, I was uh…." Dolph looked to be getting more creeped out by AJ as the seconds went on, it made her extremely nervous. She finally found an excuse as she saw her bodyguard Big E Langston walking behind Dolph. "I was just trying to signal to the big guy over here!" she exclaimed with a nervous chuckle as she grabbed Big E and slapped the big man on the back.

He turned around giving her a weird look before he showed them that he was on the phone with someone. Big E walked away at a fast pace after that. 'That bastard' AJ thought to herself as she walked her excuse walk off. She turned back to look at Dolph but he was gone. 'No, no, no, God dammit, this was my chance to finally ask him out and I blew it. Shit!' she screamed in her head.

She was about to go find him when a stagehand walked up to her with what looked like a clipboard of some sort. The man flipped through the pages before turning his focus to her.

"Uh, hello AJ, im just here to show you your match for tonight." he spoke nervously. Something that she liked was being feared, she craved the power, everyone knew it, so why not embrace it.

"Give me the paper!" she snapped at him while she snatched the paper from his hands. He ran away like a chicken with its head cut off and she just smiled deviously. Her eyes scanned the paper as if it was the bible. AJ finally found her next segment.

A match against Kaitlyn for the championship. The smile on her face grew wider than the Joker's. This was the match she needed to prove to Dolph she was worth his time. Also to show that bitch Kaitlyn that she was better than her.

AJ Lee's day just got a whole hell of a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Longest chapter of my fanfiction career folks. Have fun and at least leave ONE review, like what the fuck ! Oh, and this chapter has STRONG sexual content, don't read on if you can't take that stuff. The whole series is revolving around it basically. **

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Cole exclaimed into his headset. "Tonight's show is being broadcast from Toronto, Ontario, Canada !"

"Your damn right Michael, and what a match we have scheduled tonight for later this evening." JBL added. "The WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn will take on the number one contender, AJ Lee! This match was originally scheduled last week, but do to time constraints its happening tonight !"

"What a match, i can't wait till it happens. The stuff that AJ has put Kaitlyn through, i can't wait to see her get beat up." Jerry 'The King' Lawler added, putting in his own two cents.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Meanwhile, backstage AJ Lee was getting ready for her match against Kaitlyn. She fluffed her hair and put lipstick on while looking into a mirror. Soon, Kaitlyn's championship would be hers, and then, just then, Dolph would love her and they would go away together on their honeymoon. AJ sighed at the thought of them together, it turned her on so much.

A stagehand suddenly knocked on the door to AJ's dressing peeked his head into her dressing room before saying "AJ, your match is up next". He quickly left after the yelling he got last week from her. AJ on the other hand still smirked at the power she had over such tiny people.

AJ was walking towards the cafeteria when a TV monitor caught the corner of her eye. Her eyes instantly glued to the screen upon seeing what it was, a match between Dolph Ziggler and Wade Barrett for the IC title. 'Damn, did Dolph have to look THAT good' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile in the match….

Dolph threw a dropkick that landed straight into Wade's chin. He went for the pin but the champion kicked out. Dolph slowly climbed to the top rope, showing the grimace of the match they were having before he jumped and missed a leg drop. Wade capitalized by throwing Dolph against the ropes straight into a big boot. He went for the pin but the show off kicked out at two.

As Barrett turned his back away to taunt the crowd, the bleach blonde superstar sprung up like his idol Shawn Michaels. As the IC champ turned around he was caught off guard by a fameasser. Dolph stalked his opponent, waiting for him to get up, Wade sauntered his way back up his feet before Dolph hit a super kick for the two count. Ziggler tried to hit Barrett with the Zig-Zag when Barrett countered with the Winds Of Change.

The Englishman pranced around Dolph, waiting to hit the Bull Hammer elbow. The show off stood up and wobbled towards Barret before he countered the finisher with his own for the win.

He finally beat Wade Barrett who was practically keeping the title hostage. Dolph slowly got up to his feet as the referee raised his hands and put the belt around his waist. His eyes stinging with tears of joy as he celebrated on the top rope. Years of hard work finally paying off. He almost collapsed backstage if it weren't for someone catching him, he blacked out before finding out who it was.

The next thing he knew he was in a room. Ziggler grimaced as he grabbed his head, he sat up with pain before someone lightly put him back down. He looked up to see none other than AJ Lee smiling at him. Oh God, not her, anyone but her. She's been chasing him around for a long time now and he can't seem to get rid of her.

Yeah, she seemed sorta nice, and she was good looking, he wouldn't deny that, but AJ seemed like she had a loose screw in her brain. Something inside that mind of hers was fucking freaky, and he had no plan on unraveling that mystery.

"Hi Zigglypuff!" she exclaimed, and he couldn't help but wince at that nickname, he hated it. "You were sooo tired from your performance last night, that you passed out from exhaustion backstage and you were lucky!" she exclaimed as she fluffed her hand quickly in his hair, "Lucky enough that I caught you."

Dolph's eyes bulged as he heard the words 'last night'. "Last night ?" he questioned, "I've been here since last night ?"

"Yeah, but don't worry Dolph, I took great care of you" AJ answered.

He looked over to see a tv playing AJ's match against Kaitlyn for the championship playing on the TV. AJ won the match with a rollup, embarrassing her rival. That's when he saw the championship on the nightstand beside the bed.

Ziggler took in his surroundings. He was on a fancy Queen size bed in a high end hotel room. The walls were of brown colour, and there was flat screen tv mounted on it, but he couldn't help notice that he was only wearing his ring trunks while AJ was wearing a normal white top with blue skinny jeans. The show off grabbed his head as he sat up on the opposite side of the bed, his back towards her.

"Uh...thanks AJ, for you know, uh...taking care of me." he groggily said as he put his head in his hands. She got up and turned off the tv that was mounted on the wall. "But I think I should get leaving now."

Dolph motioned towards the door but AJ stood in front of it. "AJ, what are you doing" he questioned.

She did her signature head tilt before she smirked at him. "Oh Zigglypuff, you're not going anywhere." AJ then pushed him backwards so he was sitting at the edge of the bed before she pulled out her phone. Dolph was confused, what the hell was going on ?

"You see honey," she started as she scrolled through her phone. "Me and you are going to have some fun. Now, before you try to leave, let me just tell you my master plan. I'm gonna blackmail you into fucking me." Ziggler's eyes went wide at those words.

"AJ, w-what do you m-mean?" he stuttered with nervousness. The petite diva only started belowing waves of laughter.

"You know exactly what I mean." she said getting serious now and it only got him more nervous. "I've been waiting for you Dolph,and you've only pushed me away. Pushed me so far that it drove to this point of desperation."

The show off was silent as AJ went on."Now I've got evidence against you to use as my new fuck buddy." Dolph's nervousness now turned into a mix of annoyance and fear.

"What evidence could you possibly have to keep me here?" he questioned, though he wasn't sure he wanted her to answer that. Once she gave him a sadistic look, it not only confirmed his suspicions, but it made him back up on the bed so his body was on the headboard.

She slowly turned the phone around showing him what it was. It was a video of him with his girlfriend Kaitlyn. Dolph could tell by the pissed off look she had that AJ had no idea of their relationship.

"This isn't the evidence, but first you better FUCKING tell me why you're kissing that bitch Kaitlyn!" AJ screamed as Dolph tensed up.

"W-what ? She's my g-girlfriend." he stammered.

She stared at him for a few moments before finally speaking. "This is the evidence i have." She pointed at her phone.

Dolph looked at the phone again, It was five photos of him and AJ making out in the hotel room they were currently in. It must have been while he was passed out.

"You think I will stay here because of a few photos ?" he scoffed. "I'll just tell her it was when we were in that storyline together." The divas champions smirked at him as she pointed to her phone again, showing more evidence. This time it was a video of Kaitlyn tied down in a room. Her face was full of tears as she had only her bra and panties on and was strapped down to a chair with duct tape in her mouth.

Dolph's face turned pale as he watched the video. "AJ ! What the FUCK is going on ?" he screamed. The petite diva giggled at him. That sick fucking laugh.

"Oh its nothing honey" she said sadistically as she slowly moved towards him. Kaitlyn will be just fine if you do follow my instructions"

He stared right at her with a face full of anger, and a hand full of rage. "Like fucking hell I'll listen to you," he sneered as he moved towards the door. "I'm gonna call the fucking cops on you, and then we'll see who has the last laugh bitch."

"Leave and i'll kill her." Dolph's movements stopped and he froze as she went on. " You see Ziggy, i had a little friend by the name of The Miz help me out with this one. He'll kill her before you can say shazam." she replied with a smirk.

Dolph stood there, staring blankly at the ground. "Don't believe me ?" she said as she put the phone in his hands again, his gaze intently focused on the screen with sadness. The video showed the Miz holding a knife to his girlfriends face as she cried her eyes out.

"HELP ME DOLPH!" Kaitlyn screamed as the video ended.

AJ put her phone on the ground as she slowly took off her ring trunks. Dolph tried to look away but she slapped him. "Look away again, and i'll kill her slowly in front of you." she said sternly as she continued undressing. Soon she was fully nude.

"Take off your clothes she demanded and he did. Soon, he now stood nude laying on the bed. AJ slowly crawled her way up the bed as she parted his legs open. He tensed as she wrapped her hand around his cock. She slowly stroked it as she looked up at him. "Mmmm Dolph, you should have told me you were this big" she moaned.

As her stroking got him hard she then put her lips on his shaft. Dolph couldn't help but moan, he didn't want to but she was talented. AJ bobbed up and down on his dick, gagging sounds were made as she swallowed his long shaft. The divas champion licked the shaft before releasing his cock after a couple more strokes.

"Get off the bed and get in the shower." she instructed. Dolph sauntered his way over to the shower and got in. AJ got in not too long later and closed the shower door.

Ziggler put his back towards AJ. "Come on Dolph, just put some effort into this and everything will turn out fine." she said in such a innocent voice it would fool any man but not him. He knew what the hell this woman was up to. He hated her. Dolph's earlier suspicions were true, he should have stayed the fuck away from this lunatic.

AJ reached around Dolph and grabbed his shaft again, stroking him with her hands she put in soap. The movements got him hard again and he couldn't help but fight a moan as her little hands jerked him off. AJ turned him around again before commanding, "Get down on your knees"

He quickly obliged for the safety of Kaitlyn."Good boy," she said with a smirk as she patted him like a dog, "Now, eat my pussy."

Dolph was sorta stunned at the words, but once he was down on his knees he knew what was going on. He started off with a finger, rolling it around in her pussy before sticking in another, and another, and another until her vagina was full. AJ moaned as Dolph worked her clit with such effort before showing his tongue in.

"Oh yes Dolph, erm, thats right, eat this tanned pussy, mm fuck" she moaned as she backed up against the shower wall. He quickened the pace as he wanted this to be over as fast as possible.

"Mmmm, oh fuck, k-keep that up, and I'm g-gonna cum soon" AJ squirmed against the wall and she grabbed a handful of Dolph's hair.

"Wait Dolph, wait," she said panting as he stopped, "I want you to fuck me."

"I don't know ab-

"Shut up and fuck me!" she screamed as she forced him into her. They both moaned simultaneously at the impact. Dolph's thrusts were slow at first but picked up with time. AJ's thighs rippled as the show off showed his shaft deep into her pussy.

"God yes, ugh, Jesus Christ that feels good." she moaned as he continued the thrusts. The show off reached around the wall and shoved a finger in her butt hole as he locked lips with her. She moaned at the intrusion as she made out with him.

"Fuck that feels good." he finally groaned as he ended their make out session.

"Wha…what's that D-dolph?" she moaned through thrusts. He quickened the past to take her mind off his comment.

"N…nothing." he groaned as he slammed into her pussy. Then to her surprise, Dolph pulled out and turned her around, pushing her stomach against the wall and giving him her full ass.

"What...what are you doing ?" she asked. Dolph just eyed her ass. He hated to admit it, especially at this time. But her butt was gorgeous. So perky and tanned and round, he got harder just looking at it.

"You wanted me to fuck you right ? he asked as he stroked his dick a couple more times,

"Well, now were doing anal, baby" he put emphasis on the 'baby to show sarcasm as he thrusted straight into her ass crack.

"Oh god, fuck, that's, that's amazing" she moaned as she thrusted her ass against his thrusts.

Ziggler was silent as he pounded against her tight ass, her cheeks jiggled with every impact and it wasn't long before her orgasm finally came to.

"Fuck, ugh Ziggy, get...get ready for my cum, OH GOD!" AJ screamed as she cummed on his dick. He kept banging into her as her orgasm rode out. It wasn't long before he hit his peak. But he didn't say anything, he just pulled out and pushed her to her knees before cumming on her face. She licked up the residue, before they finished showering.

After they finally ended their long shower, Dolph got on his clothes before motioning towards the door.

"Wait Dolph!" she called out and he turned around slowly, after all, he hated this woman, and every thing she became. "Here's a list" she before handing him a piece of paper.

It read : Bella Twins, Paige, Natalya, Eve, and Eva Maria.

AJ turned to walk back into the bathroom but he called out to her. "What the fuck do you want me to do with this ?"

She turned around to him with another devious smirk, "It's a list of people you're gonna fuck. Their all my friends and want a piece of you. They don't know whats going on between us, so tell them and consequences will pursue. Goodbye Ziggy!" she exclaimed as she pushed him out of the hotel room and closed the door on his face.

**He was left there stunned. What the fuck just happened today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N : Chapter 3 folks. This whole story is based off largely on sex so be aware its gets fucking dirty. Review with suggestions and enjoy**.

Dolph sprung up from his sleep quickly. He was drenched in sweat and his hair was a mess. Dolph frantically got up and looked at the clock. It was only 2:00 AM in the morning. He rubbed his eyes open as he remembered what happened the day before with AJ.

He wasn't sure if it was a dream or real life, but as soon as he reached for his phone, Ziggler felt like he would get the answer he didn't want. A text from AJ appeared on the screen.

_"Thanks Dolph for the great fuck last night!"_

Dolph turned his head away and cringed before reading the rest.

_"Now, back on topic. Make sure you have that list I gave to you of those women. You need to fuck everyone one of them. Who knows, maybe if you satisfy one of them to a great extent, you'll see your girlfriend sooner than expected."_

"_Yeah._" he texted back. If only she could see the sarcasm. AJ ended up texting back,

_"Now hurry up."_

_"Please AJ, is there anything else I could do?_ He texted her, pleading for something else.

_"No, don't push my Goddamn buttons. Get to work."_

_"But wait, how will you know if I did it or not ?"_

_"I've got my ways. Goodbye honey."_

Dolph sighed as he put his phone back down. 'That crazy bitch, who does she think she is.' He thought angrily to himself. He just couldn't believe her. Putting his girlfriends life in danger for sex? What the hell man.

The showoff fell back asleep until around 10:00:AM. He then took a shower and got changed into some street clothes before heading off to his friend Zack Ryder's hotel room. He needed to get Paige's number too hook up, and Zack was the type of guy who had everyone's number. He was in other ways, very 'social'.

Anyways, once Dolph reached the Long Island Natives door he knocked fast, wanted to get out of there quickly. Ziggler decided Paige would be the first to go with.

Zack answered the door groggily without a shirt on. He rubbed his eyes as he glared at Dolph. "Dolph ? What are you doing here, do you not know the time, bro ?"

"I'm sorry dude, but I need to get a certain ones number."

Ryder shifted in the doorway, eyeing Dolph like he was some idiot. "Seriously?" he questioned, "This couldn't have waited until later?"

"Look, I don't know how to explain it, but I need Paige's number.."

Ryder's frustration quickly turned into a smirk as he pulled out his phone and Dolph did the same thing. " You should have told me you wanted some pussy, bro !." Ryder exclaimed as he told Ziggler the number. If only he knew the truth.

"Thanks bro, I'll see you around." Dolph said as he motioned to leave.

"See you man". Ryder said as he closed the door.

By the time Dolph got down to the lobby it was around 10:30 AM. He sat down in one of the lobby seats and took a drink of the water provided there before pulling out his phone again.

'Well, better get this shit over with.' He thought to himself as he went to text Paige, but he didn't know what to say. How would he explain what was going on ? He couldn't say anything about the situation, he just needed to fuck her and leave.

He didn't want to deal with all the drama that would come with it, but he knew he would have to. All because of the self proclaimed 'Geek Goddess'

Dolph decided to go bold and just ask her straight up on a date.

"_Hey Paige, its Dolph. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out or something, whatevs."_

The show off put down his phone as he awaited a response.

Ziggler felt nervous all of a sudden. He hasn't texted anyone on a date since his began his relationship with Kaitlyn. Just the thought of her made him sad, wondering what they're doing to her at the moment.

Dolph was broken from his chain of thought when he got a text back from Paige.

_"Oh hey Dolph, hanging out seems cool, but when and where though ? I'm in my hotel room at the moment."_

He decided to act like a gentleman and meet her there. He texted her back,

_"Oh ok, if you text me your room number and stuff, maybe I'll come up there and pick you up ?"_

She texted back immediately_. "Room 21, floor 4, come whenever._"

Dolph got up and headed to the elevator right away. As he got in he pressed the button to 4th floor. As soon as he arrived he walked right to her down which was at the end of the hall.

Before he knocked, he realized there was a note on the door, it read **'This is my house!'**

Dolph couldn't help but chuckle at that before knocking on the door, which opened somewhat as he knocked.

Ziggler waited a few seconds before pressing in through the doorway and closing the door behind him. He decided to take the time to glance around the room. The room was basic to be honest, a nice flat screen TV and a big bed with a washroom but that was it.

He heard the shower turn off and a hair dryer go on. After about a minute, he heard Paige call out to him from the washroom. "Dolph ? Is that you" Her British accent shining through.

"Yeah its me." He responded as fixed his shirt.

Soon after Paige came out changed into a pair of jeans and a low cut white top that showed off some cleavage. Dolph hated to admit that she looked stunning. He had a girlfriend.

"Hey Dolph!" She said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. When her arms wrapped around him he thought he couldn't help but harden slightly in his pants. Dolph didn't even want to think about if she felt it so he bended the hug quickly.

"Hey Paige."

They both shifted around a bit standing there. No one really knowing what to do or say. It was starting to get pretty awkward so he decided to talk.

"So, Paige, do you wanna grab something to eat or something downstairs ?"

She looked received by the suggestion. "Okay, sure"

"Good." He announced as they walked over to the elevator As soon as the elevator arrived he thought he heard her mumble the word 'perfect'. He decided that he must have been hearing things.

They both walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go down, but as soon as it started descending, Paige quickly slammed the emergency brake button rendering the elevator immobile.

Dolph was confused. "Woah, Paige what the hell ?"

Paige smirked and slowly walked over to him, backing him against the wall. She Pushed her body right against him as she took in a scent of cologne from his neck.

"You really think I want to go on a date with you Dolph?" She asked.

"Well I dont-"

"I just wanna fuck the shit out of you." She smirked as she took off her pants, throwing them aside. Dolph also smirked as he pushed her off him, before now pushing her against the other side of the elevator.

Dolph figured to play her little game, he had to fuck her anyways. "I wanna do the same to you. Walking around backstage in that sexy fucking leather jacket and your tight ring gear that shows off your thick ass." He said as he slipped his hands down her pants.

She felt wet as hell. He slipped one finger to her pussy earning a himself a moan. Then he added a second one, earning himself another moan. "Dolph, mmm, fuck that's good."

Dolph then took off his shirt and pants leaving himself in only underwear, meanwhile, Paige took off her shirt, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Paige took Ziggler by surprise when she attached her lips to his, only for a few seconds before she pulled away. Then, she threw her body against his in such a manner that it caused both of them to collapse to the floor with Paige on top.

He opened his mouth to speak but she hushed him with her two fingers that dragged across his lips. "Hush Dolph, let me do all the work." She said as she slowly moved her way down his body.

Paige played kisses all the way down his neck and abs before finally reaching his crotch. She slowly rubbed his dick from outside his underwear.

"Fuck that feels good" he muttered against her touch. Her silky white hands groping him felt amazing.

"And it only gets better." She said seductively. Paige pulled down his underwear and began to stroke him until he was hard. Then, she took off her bra showing off her pale breasts.

Dolph grabbed them as rubbed them in a circular motion. He was always more off a tits guy then ass, but hers would a good size.

Ziggler took off her panties as he licked her nipples. "Oh fuck Dolph, mmm" she moaned. He continued for little bit before positioning himself to enter her pussy.

"Ready?" He asked with a cocky grin.

She licked her lips. "Ready."

He slowly pushed himself into her before letting her take control.

"Mmm yeah, give it to me you bastard." She moaned as his thrusts gained speed. Dolph held her sides as she bounced on his dick. Her abs, felt great, and her pussy felt even better.

"That's it baby, take this dick." He groaned as he thruster even faster into her. Her long black hair was in his face as her pale pussy bounced on his hard cock.

"God Dolph your so big, gonna, m-make me cum soon." She moaned against his thrusts. Her big white ass banged against his thighs.

"Oh, oh here it comes!" Paige screamed as she threw head back and screamed. Streams of cum gushed out onto his dick as she rode out her orgasm.

Dolph felt the familiar clenching in his balls and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Paige, I'm g-gonna cum, where do you want it?" He grunted as his thighs slapped her ass.

Paige moaned as she felt a second orgasm coming on. "Cum inside me, i-im on the pill."

Soon they both came together, fluids gushing onto each other before they collapsed onto each other. Paige and Dolph both got their clothes back on and fixed themselves before finally getting out of the elevator.

"What now?" He asked.

Paige smirked before answering. "Well I have an appointment with the doctors at 12:00 so I gotta go. But don't be shy to call me later, see ya Ziggy." She said as she gave his dick one last rub before walking out of the lobby.

Dolph pulled out a checklist and checked off her name. Next on the list :

**Natalya**.


End file.
